This invention relates to fence tightening apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus adapted for manually tightening multiple wire fences such as barbed wire fences and the like.
In the prior art a variety of wire stretching devices have been employed for tightening fences. One problem with prior art devices is that often more than one operator is required. Moreover, prior art devices known to applicant which have heretofore been employed for tightening multiple wire fences, such as conventional barbed wire fences and the like, often become twisted or unwieldly in response to the severe pressures encountered during the tightening operation. Moreover, some prior art wire stretchers depend upon the rotation or actuation of a plurality of moving parts which are often dfficult to simultaneously adjust as the farmer or rancher installs his fencing. As will be recognized by those skilled in the art, it is very important to properly tighten barbed wire fences, for example, in order to prevent unwanted escape of range animals.